


【可汗奇異】意料之外

by LovingRoss



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingRoss/pseuds/LovingRoss
Summary: 好奇心 + 衝動 + 同情心 = 意料之外我們的至尊法師惹了個大麻煩 “可汗·努寧·辛格”對平衡宇宙和科技沒什麼考究的，將就看看吧





	1. 好奇心

把可汗帶回聖殿是場意外。

斯特蘭奇在別的次元返回地球的路上，因為次元通道的不穩定，剛好從空間扭曲的縫隙中看到 “小蜘蛛電影看太多系列” 之《星頭大戰》似的星際戰鬥場面。

雙方的太空戰鬥機正在交戰，輔助補給機則伸出機械臂，爭奪兩軍之間浮著那好幾十個大概兩三米的魚標長型金屬閘艙。

“ 嗯？他們在爭什麼？” ，斯特蘭奇心想，並因為好奇而逗留在次元通道內看著。

該死的好奇心。

爭奪戰愈演愈烈，處於下風的一方改變戰略，決定集中破壞那些閘艙，就提搶不到手也不要落入敵人手中的下策。

畢竟破壞總比保護容易，集中火力之下閘艙沒剩多少。然後，其中一個閘艙被槍彈擦過，在反作用力下向斯特蘭奇的方向猛衝過去。

他看到了，閘艙裡面竟然有人。

而且是和自己長著同一張臉的人。

那就是多元宇宙中的其他的自己？

斯特蘭奇很清楚其他次元的事情是不可干預的道德制約，但他的反射神經卻比他思維瞬速，在他的理性阻止自己之前，閘艙裡的人已經被轉移到次元通道裡面。

準確而言，是一具冰冷的屍體掛在斯特蘭奇身上。

不，不是屍體，斯特蘭奇的直覺告訴自己。

他抱住的是一個冷凍人。

然而，即使是雙博士學位的腦外科醫生兼現職至尊法師的斯特蘭奇，但他可是不知道美國隊長當年是怎樣解凍的。

班納？托尼？他想了想，在次元通道回聖殿的路上用法術送了信息給班納。


	2. 衝動

「班納... 拜托、告訴我你懂得處理吧。」，斯特蘭奇難得放下自尊地說。他慶幸自己叫上了班納，換了是托尼他大概說不出口。

班納把冷凍人塞進生物隔離箱，一大堆儀器在運作，看來沒有什麼大問題後看了看斯特蘭奇，又看著箱裡的人的臉。

「所以... 這是... 你？某時點的你？」，班納雖然覺得斯特蘭奇不會做出拐帶自己的蠢事，但眼前躺著明顯年輕了十載的斯特蘭奇，他想不出更正確的提問方法。

「不是。」，斯特蘭奇覺得胃開始作痛，「他是多元宇宙裡某個次元的我，我不應該把他檢回來的，這會改變他的次元的秩序。」

班納不太認識斯特蘭奇，他不肯定高冷自戀的傳聞是真是假，還是這刻他覺得自己犯錯而悔疚中。班納亦不知該如何回應關於次元的倫理道德，含糊地說了幾句那些儀器在做什麼推塞過去。

「所以這是要繼續雪藏他，還是解凍呢？」，班納過了一會問。

斯特蘭奇猶豫了一會兒，「解凍。」

「Please. 」，斯特蘭奇補充，嘗試對班納表示感謝。

和他接觸是進一步的破壞規矩，但就算是至尊法師，也抵不住和宇宙裡的其他的自己見面那股血脈的衝動。

該死的衝動。

「還有... 我會想辦法把他送回去的，可以... 請你保密嗎？」

這換成班納開始猶豫了。

「起碼... 先保密一段時間。」，斯特蘭奇再次補充。

「我知道了，但我們都不曉得其他次元的物種會不會有危險，你必須把他收藏好，直到把他送回他所屬的次元。」

數天後，班納把解凍好的人交回斯特蘭奇，「我分析過，他最少500歲了，但身體機能大概40多歲，即是前前後後冷凍了450年有多。而最近這次也最少冷凍了100年以上，所以即使現在完全解凍，呼吸脈搏等機能都正常了，但也要幾天才會醒過來的，你就帶回聖殿等吧。」

在王囉嗦了不應該把其他次元的人帶回地球和有什麼後果云云之後，斯特蘭奇把人帶到自己的房間，當然他已經佈置好了足夠強的咒語和打開了鏡像空間。

斯特蘭奇看著和自己一樣的臉，有種原來自己的睡臉是這樣的感覺。

睜眼。

床上的人突然睜開了眼睛。


	3. 同情心

奇幻的藍色。

和自己眼睛的顏色有點不一樣，斯特蘭奇恍了恍神。 

男人坐起身轉過頭看著床邊的斯特蘭奇，斯特蘭奇有種被看穿了的錯覺。

沉默。

男人打量著斯特蘭奇的卧室，然後發現在圓頂上面浮動著的斗篷。

斗篷看(?)著和主人擁有相同靈魂的男人，緩緩下降到他的前方，並試著觸碰他的肩膊。

「這是什麼？」，男人沒有躲開，直直地看著斗篷問，斗篷嚇到了並沒有碰上男人的肩膊。

「浮魔斗篷，是一件遠古的法器。」，回答的當然是斯特蘭奇。

「所以，你是遠古的我？」，沒有感情沒有語調，但聲線卻和斯特蘭奇相同。

「不是。」，斯特蘭奇思考如何解釋，「我是另一個宇宙的你，是我錯誤地把你帶來了我的宇宙。」，然後站了起身。

「錯誤？」

「是的，因為這有機會打亂不同宇宙的秩序。」 

男人突然迅捷地抓住斯特蘭奇，直接把人拽到床上然後跨在上面，再雙手猛力握住斯特蘭奇的脖子。

斗篷撲上去裹住男人的頭頸用力向後拉扯，但卻阻止不了男人想要扼死斯特蘭奇似的手勁。

直到身下的人的反抗變得微弱，男人才稍稍鬆開了力度，斗篷見狀放開了男人。

「 我 的 人 在 哪 裡 ？ 」，男人逐字逐字地吐出問題。 

連施法對抗的時間也沒有，即使男人鬆開了些許，斯特蘭奇也只能重重地喘著以避免就這樣窒息至死。（果然法師是不應該近戰的。)

斯特蘭奇知道男人問的是其他閘艙的下落，呼吸稍稍平整至可以說話之後，「只有你... 咳、咳嗽...... 我只能救回你。」

男人突然失去氣力，雙手離開了斯特蘭奇的脖子軟弱地垂下。

奇幻的藍色上面結集了一層水氣。

晶瑩的眼淚滑過深刻的輪廓，滴落在斯特蘭奇的左臉。 

「我很抱歉。」，斯特蘭奇說。

幾分鐘前才想要扼死自己的人，現在卻流著眼淚。

該死的同情心。

或許相同的靈魂就像孿生子一樣具有共感力。看到男人的眼淚，斯特蘭奇瞬間就心軟起來。

斯特蘭奇伸手撫上他的臉頰。

橙金色的咒語光環出現在男人兩邊的手腕上，他試著想要甩掉，但明顯沒有作用。

「這是什麼。」，男人沒有因為兩手不明的光環而攻擊斯特蘭奇。

「防止你把我扼死的法術，只要你想要加害他人，這咒語就會制止你。」

「你是個巫師（Wizard）。」

「算是吧。」，一般情況下斯特蘭奇並不喜歡巫師這個稱呼，然而他罕有地沒有糾正自己其實是個法師（Master）。

男人再次俯身靠近斯特蘭奇，狡猾的笑了笑，「古往今來，要人臣服的方法只有兩種，性與暴力。」

男人語畢吻住了斯特蘭奇。


	4. Deleted chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 追記：這章寫的很不滿意，看過的請由第三章接到第五章劇情。
> 
> 沒看過這章的直接無視看第五章就好，謝謝。

~~該死的好奇心。~~

~~該死的衝動。~~

~~該死的同情心。~~

~~將史蒂芬吻得快要窒息之後，「可汗 · 努寧 · 辛格，記住我的名字、記住今晚把你操壞的人。」，可汗給出了非常糟蹋的自我介紹。~~

~~沒有一息間隔，可汗粗暴地把人壓在床上，沒花上什麼時間便解下了史蒂芬的裝束。~~

~~「辛格... 嗯！你... 等等」~~

~~史蒂芬心裡雖然想歸咎於當上至尊法師之後很少照顧自己的性需要，但他比起他過往一夜情對象或者炮友關係的男男女女，可汗確實是無可挑剔。~~

~~可汗的指尖由手碗內側沿著脈搏拂過他的手臂，騷動每個神經細胞的末端，然後抵著他壯實的胸膛，微妙的熱度逐漸匯聚在下腹，思考開始變得有點遲緩。~~

~~可汗卻猛然擰扭胸前的突起，史蒂芬吃痛地叫了一聲。~~

~~「沒有人會教你當別人告訴你名字時，要怎麼回話嗎？」，可汗又擰了另一邊的。~~

~~史蒂芬遞起手想要畫出符咒，手碗卻被可汗以該死的手勁握到指尖不能動彈。~~

~~或許是因為相同的這張臉，史蒂芬被可汗殘暴冷血的目光震懾。~~

~~「史蒂芬... 史蒂芬 · 斯特蘭奇...」，無計可施的史蒂芬被迫順從他的問題。~~

~~「史蒂芬。」，可汗嘴角上揚，滿意地在史蒂芬的雙唇來回撕磨了幾下，比起剛才窒息的吻，可汗明顯放緩了節奏，舌尖頂進史蒂芬的口腔，勾勒他的舌身需索著。~~

~~然後在見得人與不見得人的地方都留下濃濃淡淡的吻痕與齒痕，直至雙腿被分開之時，大腿內側被肆無忌憚的咬弄，電流似的感覺觸動硬挺的分身，喚起身體深處一陣酥軟。~~

~~「史蒂芬，叫我的名字。」，可汗還是一貫的聲線，很難想像身下的人卻是如此不堪。~~

~~史蒂芬沒有回話，可汗的笑意更深了。~~

~~「有沒有人說過你有被虐的癖好？剛才明明快要被扼死，但現在已經濕了。」，可汗握著斯特蘭奇的分身，指頭故意按壓鈴口沾上前液。~~

~~史蒂芬拒絕承認身體已經出賣了自己，他扭動著身體抗拒著可汗的手淫，然而可汗把他困在身下，綿密的親吻攻略著史蒂芬殘存的意識。~~

~~「可汗... 可、不行... 嗯哈」，藍綠色的眼眸浮著薄薄的水氣，史蒂芬雙手環上可汗的肩膊，主動吻上去止住更多的呻吟。~~

~~該死的可汗 · 努寧 · 辛格。~~

~~TBC~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我們的至尊法師失守了
> 
> 自戀的愛上自己，很是合理


	5. 可汗 · 努寧 · 辛格

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是重寫的第四章(上)，其實奇奇沒什麼被迫的，所以沒標Rape/non-con，很介意的自己被開吧

男人粗暴地強吻斯特蘭奇，舌尖霸道地入侵口腔。斯特蘭奇的下頷被固定著，承受幾輪啜吻之後，略為充血的唇瓣凝著性感的厚度。

「可汗 · 努寧 · 辛格，記住我的名字、記住今晚把你操壞的人。」，非常糟糕的自我介紹。

沒有喘息的間隔，可汗繼續把斯特蘭奇壓在床上，伸手拉開腰間的繩結，潛進上衣撫過著光裸的肌膚。可汗拆禮物似的將法師裝束層層翻開褪去，再把自己的衣褲脫光。

利落的赤裸。

或許是冷凍得太久的原故，可汗的膚色比斯特蘭奇要蒼白點，但肌肉線條卻明顯地更為深刻。

而此時此刻展現在斯特蘭奇眼前的，是絕對的優秀、絕對的才智、絕對的強悍、絕對的殘暴，絕對完美的可汗。

「可汗... 嗯！你... 等等」，可汗橫蠻地分開斯特蘭奇想要夾緊的雙腿，完全充血的碩大刻意擠壓半硬的分身。

左手手心貼進斯特蘭奇的掌心緊扣著五指，另一邊的指尖由手碗內側沿著脈搏劃過他的肌肉，騷動每個神經細胞的末端，再若有若無般拂過他的胸膛。

斯特蘭奇感覺到更多的熱度匯聚在他的下腹，而過度專業的醫學知識告訴他，他的腦細胞正在分泌那些該死的多巴胺，而這會成為他墮落在可汗手上的致命原因。

軟硬兼施的暴君。

斯特蘭奇雖然很想歸咎於當上至尊法師之後很少照顧自己的性需要，但可汗比起他昔日一夜情的對象或者那些男男女女的炮友們，確實是完美得無可挑剔。

看著斯特蘭奇逐漸緩散的目光，可汗滿意地在他的唇上來回撕磨。而相比起剛才窒息的深吻，可汗明顯放緩了節奏，先是唇瓣輕輕相碰，接著舌尖才不急不忙地探進口腔，勾勒挑逗藏在裡面的舌。

酥軟的電流在身體竄過，正當斯特蘭奇快要沉醉於這溫軟的舌吻，可汗卻突然擰扭胸前的芽點，斯特蘭奇吃痛地慘叫了一聲。

「當別人把名字告訴了你之後，報上名字不是基本禮貌嗎？」，可汗說著又無情地擰了另一邊的。

突然清醒過來的斯特蘭奇遞起手想要施咒，手碗卻瞬即被可汗以該死的手勁緊握，發麻的指尖無法動彈。兩人的視線在空氣中交匯，或許是因為相同的這張臉，斯特蘭奇被冷血的 “自己” 震懾。

「史蒂芬... 史蒂芬 · 斯特蘭奇。」，一臉困窘的斯特蘭奇報上了名字，不知為什麼腦內想起被烏木喉綁到外太空的事情。

「史蒂芬。」，可汗聲線愉悅嘴角上揚，好像斯特蘭奇是個該受讚美的孩子似的投注了視線。

在頸側一帶留下濃濃淡淡的吻痕與齒痕，可汗不忘在耳邊輕語斯特蘭奇的名字。

「...... 史蒂芬...」，呢喃的低音夾雜著禁慾的鼻息，可汗魅惑的嗓音仿佛比斯特蘭奇的咒語更能操控人心。

直到軟膩無力的斯特蘭奇雙腿被打開至羞恥的角度，大腿內側的嫩肉被肆無忌憚地咬弄，一波接一波的快感衝擊早已挺硬的分身，喚起深處更多的情慾。

「史蒂芬，叫我的名字。」，可汗的聲線平和，很難想像身下的人已是如此不堪。

看著可汗在自己的大腿舔了一口，斯特蘭奇紅著臉沒有回話，可汗的笑意更深了。

「你知道嗎？你心底裡想要被強暴、想要男人狠狠操你。你喜歡刺激、喜歡瘋狂，普通的生活、普通的性愛根本不能滿足你。」，可汗握著斯特蘭奇粗硬的分身，指頭故意按壓鈴口，沾上前液再抹到柱身上面。

斯特蘭奇想要拒絕承認身體已經出賣了自己，他扭動著身體想要逃離可汗的手淫，然而可汗把他整個困在身下，並以霸道的親吻馴服斯特蘭奇。

「可汗... 可、不行... 嗯哈」，藍綠色的眼眸眨著厚厚的水光，斯特蘭奇想要掙開可汗，但愈是想要脫身，身體便愈對可汗的動作敏感。

斯特蘭奇咬住自己的手背想要吞下啜泣，然而滲雜著屈辱的淚水卻不爭氣的滑落。可汗滿意地笑著吻去眼淚，一邊加快手上的動作。

更多的快慰侵襲斯特蘭奇的大腦，令他無暇再考慮是多巴胺還是腦內啡在作怪，也沒能控制身體不去挺腰迎合可汗的指戲。

「史蒂芬，求我給你射。」，在斯特蘭奇快要沒頂時，可汗粗暴地握緊根部不讓史蒂芬高潮。

該死的可汗 · 努寧 · 辛格。

斯特蘭奇的腦袋變成一片漿糊，睿智的瞳孔變得失焦；不得不放開咬得滿佈牙印的手臂，雙手環上可汗的肩膊，挺身吻上他絕對的主宰。

「讓我射... 可汗、求你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想起烏木喉的... 不是奇奇是作者，兩個人(永恆族也算人吧)在外太空綑綁Play什麼的，太邪惡了(掩面)


	6. 史蒂芬 · 斯特蘭奇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近的心情一直都很心重... 覺得自己的文風都變得又狠又虐了，希望不會嚇到吧...... 我還是加上Rape/non-con以防萬一
> 
> 要是不喜歡這風格，可以直接看下一章的甜膩HE~~ 嘻嘻嘻

斯特蘭奇熱情地索取著可汗的唇，無處宣洩的慾望在身體亂竄，驅使他忘卻尊嚴的乞求。

「可汗... 求你、哈嗯...」

可汗給予斯特蘭奇對等的吻，二人交換著唇舌、交換著呼吸、交換著更多的情感。可汗看著相同的靈魂墮落，沒有加以留難，鬆開了霸道的指節，賜予他所渴求的。

精液噴落在斯特蘭奇的小腹與胸口上，可汗任由白液從腰側滑落，在床單被沾污前用指尖抺去，再沿著斯特蘭奇半張的唇上塗畫了一圈。

唇瓣反射著淡白色的水潤，腥臭的味道由鼻腔入侵感官，然而癱軟在床上的斯特蘭奇並未有反抗可汗。

呼吸逐漸平穩的斯特蘭奇看著可汗吮吸指頭剩餘的白液，再緩緩舔舐斯特蘭奇身上的，騷癢的感覺讓斯特蘭奇不自覺地抿了嘴，無意間舔到剛才可汗抹在唇上的腥白時皺起了眉。

可汗取笑斯特蘭奇皺眉的反應。在把斯特蘭奇的身體都舔過乾淨之後，可汗將二根手指探進他的口腔。

「弄濕點。」，可汗命令。

斯特蘭奇沒有防衛的意思，雙手捧住可汗伸出二指的拳頭，近乎本能地服從著可汗的所有，任由手指在口腔翻搞，舌尖追逐指骨的突起，並以津液沾滿指間的每寸。

可汗在斯特蘭奇滿足前抽出了手指，色情的幼絲連著指尖與唇瓣，接著斷開的絲線在鎖骨和胸口上添了一份淫糜。

斯特蘭奇一邊小腿被屈曲架在可汗的肩上，秘密的穴口被迫曝露在可汗面前，羞恥的感覺要他別開了臉，但無法忽略的是下身再度充血的事實。

可汗的手指在穴口附近按壓摩擦著，斯特蘭奇表現出明顯的不知所措。他有過男伴，但因為潔癖從來沒有進入或被進入過。可汗安撫的親吻落在胸口，然後一個指節試著入侵，穴口反射性地收縮起來。

「放鬆。」，可汗輕咬他的耳垂，緩解著斯特蘭奇的繃緊。

斯特蘭奇沒辦法地搖著頭，異物感讓他回復清醒，作為世界頂尖的外科醫生，他絕對清楚這種毫不到位的潤滑會招來什麼惡果。

他害怕可汗將要對自己做的事情，更害怕對此抱有期待的自己。

該死的史蒂芬 · 斯特蘭奇。

「可汗，等一下。」，斯特蘭奇回復理智的聲音讓可汗停下了動作，等待他說下去。

斯特蘭奇張開五指，低唱了幾句梵文，橙色的半透明立方在手掌上方形成，內裡浮著藥膏管的輪廓。

可汗看著裡面的東西逐漸變得清晰，直覺地在立方快要消失的時候，伸手拿取了裡面的東西。

「法術真是非常方便呢，不過這樣隨便亂用真的好嗎？」，可汗故意把斯特蘭奇變出來的潤滑液在本人眼前晃來晃去，揶揄著身下紅透了臉的人。

斯特蘭奇選擇沉默，可汗也就不客氣地擰開軟管的蓋子，「別用力。」，說著把管口直接擠進斯特蘭奇的穴口，然後擠壓軟管把潤滑液送進斯特蘭奇的身體。

「！」，斯特蘭奇雖然驚訝，但還是咬著唇任由可汗異常粗糙的做法。可汗一邊擠出冰冷的潤滑，一邊把軟管犯進得更深。斯特蘭奇忍受著異物硬生生的侵犯，直到潤滑全都擠到腸壁之後，可汗索性把管身當作情趣玩具一樣在穴口抽插起來。

「可汗... 不、啊！」，斯特蘭奇正要開口拒絕，可汗卻戳在他前列腺上，把話語的都化作不成調的呻吟。

可汗反覆戳弄他的敏感，生理的淚水隨著哭喊溢出，無力的拳頭一再打在可汗胸口上，斯特蘭奇討厭這樣的自己。

然而可汗完全沒有憐香惜玉的意思，一邊是冷冰而熟練的插弄，另一邊是甜蜜的細吻。可汗精準地哄騙著斯特蘭奇的官能，強烈的快感喚醒強烈的自我厭惡，將斯特蘭奇一步一步拖進深淵。

「史蒂芬，你看你自己多淫盪。」

「史蒂芬，真的這麼爽嗎，你這張嘴都吸著管子不放啊。」

「你想我直接操進來吧，腰都跟著扭了，史蒂芬。」

「史蒂芬。」

「你是我的。」

「你天生就是要給我操的賤貨，史蒂芬。」

「你這狗娘養的。」

可汗一次又一次輕蔑和侮辱，享受著斯特蘭奇每次的掙扎與反抗，看著他逐漸的軟弱，逐漸的乖順，將他最自傲的尊嚴完全碾碎。

可汗把玩膩的管身隨便丟在床上，下流的淫液沾污了床單，被弄得快要失神的斯特蘭奇被可汗翻過身伏在床上，未及嚥下的咽液沿著嘴角流出，很是色情。

可汗在他的腰椎由下而上刻意的舔弄，觸電的感覺一波接一波的衝進腦門，斯特蘭奇耐不住的顫抖著。

「抬高屁股讓主人操你。」，可汗用力打在臀上，留下淡紅色的指印。

接到指令的斯特蘭奇無力地蹬了幾下腳，似是要在床褥上尋找施力點，可汗再次抽打臀部，催促著斯特蘭奇。

在床上扭動了一會，指頭拖力抓住被單，然後抖著膝蓋撐起了下半身。濕潤的穴口暴露在可汗的視線，想要被填塞的張合著。

可汗眯著眼欣賞自己調教出來的作品，臉上掛著理所當然的壞笑。

斯特蘭奇把臉埋在枕頭裡面，空洞的穴口期待被使用，可汗把前端送進時，斯特蘭奇發出了甜膩的聲音。

以為會被狠狠的操幹，可汗卻只是在淺處反覆挺弄，淫穢的水聲不絕於耳，身體卻得不到預期的滿足。

在情慾操控下不自覺律動腰幹迎合可汗的動作，然而可汗卻故意避開重點，存心作弄斯特蘭奇。

不慍不火的抽插快要將斯特蘭奇逼瘋，「操我、狠狠操我！」，斯特蘭奇服從自己的身體叫囂著。

可汗開始毫不留情的動作，每一下都操到最深，隔著腸壁衝撞著前列腺，用力得把斯特蘭奇整個人都陷進了床褥。

「操，大力、大力些，啊、這裡... 對、幹我！幹死我！」，突破了羞恥感，斯特蘭奇失控的叫喊著。

斯特蘭奇在滿溢的快感下迎來第二次高潮，精液都射了在身下的床單，緊縮的後穴絞住可汗的分身，可汗停下動作享受著收縮的感覺。

高潮退卻的斯特蘭奇雙腳發軟，可汗卻抓住他的腰身繼續未完的操幹，消耗殆盡的身體只能任由可汗使用，叫床聲從乾涸的喉嚨溢出，超出負荷的快感要每條神經都發麻漲痛。

可汗滿足過後退出他的身體，斯特蘭奇像是個沒上發條的玩偶似的跌回床上。看著精液混著腸液和潤滑從紅腫的穴口流出，可汗心裡難得有點悸動。

可汗輕嘆了一口氣，撫上斯特蘭奇汗濕的白色鬚角，然後把人整個抱了起來，向浴室的方向走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原來計劃在洗澡前還有兩個play的（口和騎X），不過奇奇已經被整得好慘，所以還是不忍再下毒手。有興趣的自己腦補吧，大概就是可汗還沒飽足所以拉著奇奇要他替自己口，然後迫人坐在身上之類吧
> 
> 作者心好黑...


	7. 尾聲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 糖糖糖糖糖糖糖糖糖糖
> 
> 小心蛀牙！！

尾聲 1：

斯特蘭奇整整睡了一天一夜才醒來，發現自己和床鋪都是乾乾淨淨的，但身體的記憶卻明白埋告訴自己這並不是一場春夢。

可汗呢？

「別亂動。」，冰冷的嗓音傳進耳朵，斯特蘭奇往窗戶的方向對焦，看到可汗坐在他的桌子前面，還試圖解讀著他用梵文寫成的文書。

可汗把放下紙張起身走到床沿，伸手撫上斯特蘭奇的臉頰。

斯特蘭奇沒有畏縮或者戒備，昨天在可汗身上那股濃烈的殺氣已經消失無蹤，暖和而沒有傷疤的手拂過臉頰讓斯特蘭奇覺得非常舒心。

「史蒂芬，」，可汗冰冷的語調有點動搖，「我想我喜歡上你了。」

哎！？？？？？

尾聲 2：

「你認為這能阻礙我征服世界嗎，Mr. Stark.」，可汗坐在實驗枱的沿上，在手腕被植入某種特殊晶片後問道。

「沒想到有人可以把斯特蘭奇那個死固執收得如此貼服，所以這對你是否有效還不知道。不過這至少可以監察你什麼時候想要做壞事，算是有點預警作用吧。」

除了法術上的監察外，可汗答應斯特蘭奇同時接受科技上的監視，作為在這個次元逗留的條件。

「隨便你們，反正我想要的就只有史蒂芬，而且已經到手了。」

旁邊的班納後悔自己為什麼沒像東尼一樣戴著墨鏡。

可汗打量植好了晶片的手腕，揚起壞笑的嘴角，「對了，雖然這是史蒂芬要求的，但最好還是別監察我和史蒂芬的床事，要不那傢伙惱羞成怒要毀滅世界我可是沒打算阻止的。」

金色的火花出現，「弄好了嗎？」，斯特蘭奇一身法師裝束穿越到實驗室來，通道的對面好像還有一堆新鮮的怪物屍首。

東尼和班納心想還好斯特蘭奇被怪物纏住，遲了這麼的一丁點，精準地錯過了可汗腹黑的發言。

「弄好了。」，東尼和班納搶著回答。

斯特蘭奇走到二人身邊，聽他們簡單解釋監察版面上面一大堆的圖表和數據。

可汗走過去從後摟住斯特蘭奇的腰身，將下巴貼在斯特蘭奇的肩上，「剛剛我們說到這可以把我們做愛的過程都紀錄下來，對吧？Mr. Banner.」

斯特蘭奇的臉浮過一絲紅暈，但作為天上天下的至尊法師，他並沒有流露更多的情緒，「錄像有什麼好看，你喜歡的話變幾個分身出來不就好嗎。」，斯特蘭奇轉過頭，不服輸地看著可汗說。

「我就喜歡操你，你那些百依百順的分身太沒趣了。」，可汗邊說邊咬了斯特蘭奇的耳朵。

「你這是算是讚賞我嗎？」，斯特蘭奇給可汗一個營業用的微笑，同時小紅突然撲到可汗身上，將人緊緊包裹起來，還用衣領掩住那張滿口髒話的嘴巴。

斯特蘭奇若無其事地和兩人道別，然後和被小紅包成木乃伊的可汗一起從金色通道離開。

班納和東尼對望了一下，覺得之前一個自負的至尊法師已經足夠頭痛了，現在還多了個撞臉的黑心男朋友。

該死。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos 和 留言是每個寫手的動力啦啦啦啦啦~


End file.
